Forum:New traps to add to the game
There should be more than just two types of traps to use in the game. All of this variety on parts of monsters, and bugs, and fish, and other items and only two traps. Trap Type One: Elemental trap Ok the elemental traps would come in different duh elements. Each element would be incorporated into a trap. Each trap would work more effectively on monsters with weakness to that element. They would work by lowering the amount of tranq status the monster would need, I haven't decided yet but one of these two. (the lightning trap would be similar to the shock trap but there will be differences). Ways to make (maybe better ideas may be suggested) Fire trap = trap tool + fire herb or Trap tool + gunpowder Water trap= trap tool + spongy hide Lightning trap= Shell shocker + trap tool Ice trap = trap tool + Ice crystal Dragon trap= trap tool + Deviljho talon Trap Type Two: Snare Ok so you know the traps that people use to catch animals by the ankles and hoist them into trees. Well this is that idea. It would be a relatively easy bombing trap because it could lift the monsters over your head and you could bounce bomb them. This way you wouldn't have to worry about accidentally bombing team mates or setting them off manually. Also it would make a gunner specific way to trap because the monster unless massive would be to high to hit with a tranq bomb. But being as it would need something to tie the rope off to it would only be able to be used in certain areas such as the flooded forest where there are trees to tie the rope to. (It will have some setup issues but I'm sure that they can be worked out. Ways to make Snare= 1st ivy + spider web= net (i think) 2nd (insert way to make rope not sure yet) 3rd Net + rope= unfinished trap 4th unfinished trap + trap tool= Snare (a bit of a long process to make, ideas welcome) That's all I can think of for now please comment.--Holyfrogs? 21:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Came up with a new one not as good I think but... Trap Type Three: Leash Ok so the leash trap would not necisarrily be used for trapping so much as a way to limit the monsters movement such as the balissta binder does. It would be a metal bound rope shot out of a bowgun that if aimed at the monster would peirce the monster and have the monster be attached to the bowgun. Then you can either tie off the rope to something else by using it on a tree or something. last you can use it as a kind of trip wire if you shoot it at a tree or rock the barb at the end will stick in. When done as the monster is running to it this will trip it. Way to make 1st (way to make rope still not sure any ideas?!!) 2nd Rope + Machtalite Ore = metal bound rope 3rd Metal bound rope + Bone husk L= Leash This is all of my ideas hope you like them!!Holyfrogs? 22:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) As for an alternate name for the rope trap, that type of trap is called a snare. Both the ideas are good, but it would be way too hard to make lightning traps. @ last person to post thanks and I knew the trap had a different name but I couldn't remember it. I changed the name.Holyfrogs? 22:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Element trap: Could work my effect time being directly proportional to monster's weakness to said element, but this may be hard to program since monsters as a whole don't have "quantum" weakness values (i.e. one body part might be weaker to a certain element than the rest, while another is less weak to it). Dealing damage to a monster might not be a good idea because it could end in accidentally killing a monster you intended to capture. Snare: Might not work; requires an overhang to set the trap from, which won't always be present, and most monsters would be too heavy for such a tactic. Leash/Binder: plausible; has been proposed before as a gunner-exclusive trap (or a rage move; see "Rage Mode Adrenaline" thread for more info). Making monsters trip on it might be a bit too context-sensitive/hard to program, though. Cobalt32 00:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt Elemental traps could be the monsters most prominent weaknesses it doesn't have to work specifically based on parts of the monsters body that is weak to that element. Snare traps are pretty much moot because of the reasons you said. And sorry about the Leash/Binder I hadn't read the other post. The tripping part would be hard to program but it would be awesome if they could. But you would only be able to use it under certain conditions. Similar to the post that already mentioned this Idea. Thanks for the feedback. Holyfrogs? 20:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) @frogs: I guess the average resistance to that element for that monster could be counted... then again, a trap that can be "super effective" might render other traps obsolete... Cobalt32 00:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) i like the idea but how about dragon traps how whould Noobs get them if u have to use jho tallons? @ Cobalt I didn't look at it that way It kinda does make other traps obsolete. But maybe if they were harder to make... IDK just a thought. And @ last person to post thanks. Im not sure but its not like there are alot of monsters thats main weakness is dragon early on so you won't need it until your alot better than a noob. Plus the traps should be hard to make because of the affect they have. Like Cobalt and I decided Elemental traps would pretty much make other traps obsolete. So to make it harder to spam the traps it makes sense to change the parts of the traps to hard to obtain items.Holyfrogs? 20:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC)